Pride for the Clan
by Lexilyn17
Summary: Sasy is a young Uchiha prodigy. Her clan expects great things from her but she wonders if she can live up to the expectations or even live in the clan in general. Before the Uchiha's destruction. Characters include Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, and more.


**AN:/ It's a Nruto fanfic based before the Uchiha clan was destroyed. Introducing new characters along with old ones. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, or the characters within the original story**

The evening sky grew brighter as the the sun slowly made his way higher to his rightful place. I sat on a random bench in the compound watching it. The cup of tea I was clutching tightly was still warm from hours ago when I first came out. I sipped it gingerly, still feeling wide awake. I thought that the tea would help me sleep but when that didn't work I came out here and watched the sun rise.

The people from the compound started to stir awake once the sun rose higher. I watched as the couple across the street opened up their flower shop, the old wife sweeping the ground as the old husband put the displays out. Before she went back inside, satisfied with her dusting, she caught sight of me.

"Oh good morning Sasy-chan!"

I smiled and waved politely. "Good morning."

"What are you doing up so early? Got the first days jitters?" She laughed as if she understood.

I just noded and got up from the bench. I said goodbye and made my way back to my house down the road. More people were out getting ready for the day ahead, merchants opened up their shops and Konha police force men gradually trotted to the station outside of the compound. It's still too early to head out myself so I slowly shuffled my feet through my home.

I waved as people said their good mornings to me and nodded when they asked if I was excited for today. The truth was that I was not excited, not in the slightest. More then anything I was terrified to attend my first day at the academy, but I wasn't going to let anyone know. To them I was a gifted uchiha youth with as much potential as the pride and joy of the clan.

They all thought I would excel to the highest standards and bring more honor to the Uchiha name. Like that wasn't any pressure. I crossed the small creek bridge that separated my estate from the rest of the compound. My father was already up doing his morning stretches in the front yard.

"Good morning otosan."

He started at the sound of my voice but smiled when he saw me. "Sasy! I thought you were still in bed. What are you doing up?"

I shrugged eying my empty cup. Like hell Id tell father about my nervousness. He expected the most out of me. I didn't want him to second guess me like I was already doing.

He didn't seem to notice my reserved behavior. He came up to me and put his arm around my shoulders. "I can guess why. Excitement always made me stay awake as well. But you should always get a good nights rest before school Sasy. Remember that for the rest for your academy days, alright?"

I nodded trying my best to keep him from sensing anything wrong. He led me inside the house where mother was cooking breakfast. She shyly smiled at us as she put our plates on the table.

Father sat down first and grinned brightly at the food in front of him. "You out did yourself dear! It looks great!"

Mother blushed and waved off the compliment. "Well it is our daughters big day so I wanted to make something special."

They both looked at me. I tried to smile genuinely at them and sat down next to father, putting my cup on the table. Mother quickly filled it with steaming tea then sat down herself. Father was right, the good did look amazing but I was in no mood to eat. I felt if I ate anything it would just come right back up. Of course I couldn't let my parents know this so I tried to cram as little food as possible.

Once breakfast was over I went to my room with little explanation and laid down. Eating was a bad idea after all. My belly was churning and knotting up giving me awful cramps. I curled up in a ball my legs pressed against my chest. I shouldn't be this nervous.

In all honestly I don't think I would let anyone down. I am gifted. I preformed my first katon justu at age four, earlier then the prodigy of our clan. I mastered shurikan targeting at age five and then chakara control a year later.

And now, at the youngest age yet, I have been admitted to konah's ninja academy, which I will probably graduate early. I should be smug like the idiot prodigy, but instead I wanted to throw up. Why? Why do I feel like this at this exact moment? Even as a gifted far beyond my years girl, I am still only six. I couldn't sort out my feelings let alone eliminate them.

A soft knock on my door followed by my mothers voice. "Sasy, may I come in?"

I groaned rolling onto my back. Mother opened the door and shyly entered. She lightly sat down at the edge of my bed. "I know you don't express a lot to your father and I, but I am still your mom and I can tell if something is upsetting you." She paused to see if I'd answer. I just looked down at her blankly, trying to perfect my mask.

She sighed. "I can tell you are under pressure. Personally I didn't want to put you in the position."

"Yeah but mamma, even if you or otosan didn't put pressure on me I'd still feel it. The whole clan is expecting me to be great!" I cover my face with my arm ashamed at my outburst.

Mother gently removed my arm from my face and looked me in the eye. "They know you will be great, Sasy. In whatever you do you'll be great. The Uchiha name couldn't have a better clans member. We are all proud of you sweet heart. Not matter what, okay?"

I kept from rolling my eyes and nodded. The clan isn't proud of me, not until I live up to the name.

Mother smiled at me. Her smile always made everything melt away so I smiled back feeling a little better. She helped me get up from my bed and handed a comb to me from the bath room.

"A little preparation can never hurt," she blushed with a hidden smile

That time I did roll my eyes and took the comb running it through my hair. She giggled quietly and left my room. After combing out my hair I went to the closet and pulled out my coat with the Uchiha emblem on the back.

I stared at it for a minute. I never fully understood why being in this clan was a big deal. We were like everyone in the village except we had a blood line. Father told me how the Uchiha's helped create this village and how being in a clan was a big honor but I don't see why. To me being a top ninja is honorable because they actually do things for the village and not just sit in a compound with a special emblem on their back. To be honest it was boring being in a clan. I don't know about the other compounds but I am very limited of who I can play with.

The head of the clan doesn't like when the youths go and play with non Uchihas so I'm stuck with a few kids in here. Mostly my whinny cousin Sasuke. I'd rather be a normal citizen then part of a clan and yet they still expect me to bring great honor upon the name. I sighed and put the coat on right as father called for me. With a fleeting glance and my reflection in the mirror I left my room

-—-—-—-

"otosan, do you think I'll like school?"

Father looked down at me surprised. "What makes you ask that?"

I shrugged avoiding his eyes. "I've never really played with any other kids and I don't know any of the teachers either. What if I don't like anyone or they don't like me?" I chanced a quick look up at him. I usually never expressed my inner thoughts to father only because I wanted to appear strong for him. But as we neared the school building my heart quickened.

Father grunted. "Don't worry about them, Sasy. You don't need those kind of kids to like you and as for the teachers just do the work and don't mess around. Don't draw too much attention to yourself unless your practicing ninja skills. Then I wish for you to excel to number one, understand?"

"Yes otosan." I looked back in front of me. My heart did not die down.

When we reached the building father looked down at me and smiled. "Okay Sasy, enjoy your first day. Your mother or I will be here to pick you up. Do not go off and play understand?"

I nodded. He patted my head and walked back the way we came. I glanced over my shoulder at his retreating figure then back to the school. Nervous looking kids were being dropped off while other kids were running to the front door excited with their friends. I looked around for any other kids my age and found none. Like I assumed I'm the youngest.

I hung my head and started towards the door regretting ever waking up. As soon as I made it to the first step a kid bumped into me making me stumble and almost fall. I caught myself on the second step and glared at a boy with dark red spiky hair and a scar under his right eye. "Watch where you are going" I almost growled.

The kid smirked at me. "I'm not the one watching the ground as I walk." He turned on his heels and walked through the door.

I scoffed and hurried to catch up to him. "I knew where I was going. Doesn't look like you did even with your eyes open, idiot."

"Don't sound to high and mighty, chibi." He looked side ways at me smirking once again.

I glared at him. "You don't know who you're talking to, do you?"

He snorted. "Like hell if I care." He turned into a room marked 2B.

I stopped. Other kids rushed past me into the room, some gave me a questioning look. I sniffed and turned back to the hall way, trying to calm down. What an ignorant boy. No wonder the clan never wanted me to play with these kids. I looked for the room marked 2A which I found further down the hall. I paused before entering, my earlier nervousness coming back.

I peeked inside and saw a class full of kids older then me. Some looked nervous like me though others looked as if they belonged. I caught the eye of a wide eyed girl who smiled softly at me. I didn't know what to do so I smiled back. Before I could do anything a deep voice cleared his voice behind me

I jumped and turned around, my cheeks heating up. Before me stood a tall shinobi with the usual chuning vest. I gulped and looked down wondering if he'd get mad that I was not in class.

He chuckled and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Do you wanna go in or should I give you some time?"

I peeked up at him still feeling hot in my cheeks. "I-I'll go in now... Sensi."

He smiled warmly at me and held his arm towards the class waiting for me.

I nodded once and walked into the class. Without looking at anyone I took a seat next to the girl who smiled at me. The Sensi took to the front and smiled to the class. "Hello class. I'm Tanaka Naoko and I'd like to welcome you to the first day of school."


End file.
